


Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas

by vernie_klein



Category: Supernatural
Genre: A Very SPN XMas Fic, Christmas, Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Secret Santa Fic, bunkerfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 20:08:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9011947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vernie_klein/pseuds/vernie_klein
Summary: Sam and Dean celebrate Christmas at the Bunker.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DarcyMiller (Wheresthetime)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wheresthetime/gifts).



> This is my Secret Santa present for twitter user @Wheresthetime  
> I hope that you enjoy this little ficlet.

****Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas****

Dean sighed as he placed a plate of store bought cookies on the table. Sam liked the shaped ones with the puffy icing and the little tree sprinkles. Castiel liked the heavily spiced cookies. He told Dean once that they didn’t taste as much like molecules. Dean twisted the plate slightly, the coloured confections facing outward toward the door. Sam and Cas had been on a run to pick up the last of the supplies for their Christmas dinner. 

Christmas meant a little more to Dean now that they had a place to call home. The Bunker was still sterile and slightly cold, but Sam and Dean had tried hard to make it a place that they could thrive. Where Sam could _live_. They had gone out and bought a _real_ Christmas tree two days ago. Dean turned toward the corner of the library that they decided would make a good focal point. The decorations were minimal- just tinsel and silver glittered stars. It was a definite step up from tree air fresheners and beer can wreaths.

Presents littered the space underneath. Jody and the girls had sent a few. Boxes of red with tiny golden bows. Dean spent _weeks_ in an anxiety fit attempting to find a present for Sam. The large, rectangular box was tucked gently under the tree, it’s wrappings of blue and silver shining in the light from the tables. He spied the lumpy boxes Castiel had placed under the tree when he arrived that afternoon. The packages had an abundance of tape on them and Dean thought that some of the paper didn’t match what may have been underneath. 

He moved closer to the tree and was able to make out the presents that Donna and the Sheriff’s Office had sent. Dean shook his head, never thinking that the _cops_ of all people would want to give him gifts. He collapsed neatly to the floor, folding his legs underneath as he smiled.

*********

Sam juggled the four cloth shopping bags down the stairs and headed toward the kitchen. Castiel followed a few steps behind, the remainder of the bags decorating his arms. Sam smiled as Frank Sinatra’s voice floated through the Bunker. Dean must have found the vinyl copy of “Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas” that he left on his brother’s bed this morning. 

He deposited the groceries in their respective places and snatched the bottle of whiskey and a couple of glasses from the counter. He scrunched his forehead and nodded at the various dishes cooking away in their kitchen. The smell of a roast wafted from the oven. There was dough proofing on top, little beige mounds of soon to be crusty goodness. Green beans sat in a shallow dish waiting to be steamed. Sam lifted the corner of a tea towel and gasped at the two _perfect_ pies underneath. Apple and what appeared to be strawberry-rhubarb tempted his taste buds. Sam quickly covered them back up, not wanting to rise to the temptation.

He stepped from the kitchen and headed down the hall toward the library. Sam spotted his brother on the floor, head in his hands, staring at the tree. He smiled, shaking his head and gracefully plopped down next to the older man. Sam silently filled both glasses halfway and handed one to Dean. Sam looked up to see Cas smiling at the pair of them. He placed one finger to his lips in a shushing motion and shook his head. Castiel nodded and headed toward his room, leaving the boys to honour the dead together. 

Sam slipped an arm around his brother and pulled him tight to his side. The glass was slightly cold as he brought it to his lips for a long sip before setting it down on the floor next to him. He leaned his head onto his brother’s and blew out a measured breath. Dean closed his eyes and sighed.

Sam began humming along to the record, Dean relaxing further in his arms. Sam missed everyone too. But, he was a realist and knew that no amount of lamenting would bring them back. “Merry Christmas, Dean.”

Dean sighed, snuggling into Sam’s worn flannel. “Merry Christmas, Sammy.”


End file.
